The Real Thing
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think a summary is going to spoil the story, so please read and find out.


**The Real Thing**

I'm sure you all think the Mew Project, aka Tokyo Mew Mew, was all sparkly cafés and magic powers. The only thing real was the magic powers.

I guess I should start with my name. I'm Momomiya Ichigo, aka Mew Ichigo. Contrary to popular belief, I was not given a choice in my involvement in Shirogane Ryou's Mew Project, and neither were the other Mews. Actually, Keiichiro wasn't given a choice either; Ryou brainwashed him into helping. Hard to believe they used to be friends, but I doubt Ryou ever cared about things like friendship. But I digress.

I was thirteen when I was kidnapped by Ryou. He got me on my way to school, and shoved me into a car after knocking me out. When I woke up, I was strapped to a surgical table, and he had already injected me with what I later learned was called the Mew Serum. Needless to say, I was scared- and seriously angry. When I asked him what the hell he thought he was doing with me, he told me that I and four other girls who were already in the building would be fighting off aliens. I told him that I was never going to work for him, and he told me that if I didn't, he could always find another girl- and that he'd kill me and my family and friends. It was obvious from the start that he was a psychopath. Every question I asked after that earned me bruises. The other girls weren't treated as badly as I was for some reason, and we were forced to start training with our new powers.

It wasn't until a year later that the aliens actually showed up. I had just turned fourteen when Ryou came into the large room I shared with his other unfortunate test subjects and told us the aliens were attacking, and we had to go fight them. He implanted tracking devices into our power pendants- the things we used to transform from human to 'Mew' form- so we couldn't communicate with each other aloud. It was a stroke of good luck for us when Lettuce discovered we could communicate mind-to-mind. Since we all hated Ryou, we didn't tell him about that ability, and used the mind link whenever we wanted to talk in private.

Getting let out of the building we lived and trained in was a great opportunity for us to formulate a plan to get Ryou out of our lives. That first battle, we defeated the aliens, and when we came back, all Ryou said was, "Kill them next time; you don't need to show mercy." He didn't even say 'good job!'

Anyways, we were pissed. That night, Lettuce suggested through the mind link that we try to form a mind link with the aliens, so we could talk to them. She suggested they could help us kill Ryou.

We knew from the start that the aliens weren't really here to take over; we found out that something was destroying their planet, and they had come to get enough Mew Aqua from Earth to save it. Unfortunately for us, Ryou hated them for some unknown reason, and had collected all the Mew Aqua in the area well before the aliens got there. He was hiding it, and Pudding discovered the location.

We came up with a plan that night. We would form a mind link with each of the aliens, tell them the truth, and then we could kill Ryou while they got the Mew Aqua.

The next time they attacked, we put the plan into action. Lettuce chose to form a mind link with the oldest alien, Pai, Pudding chose Taruto, the youngest, and I chose Kisshu, who was my age. Mint and Zakuro decided not to form mind links; instead they would watch our backs while we tried to talk with the aliens.

As soon as we got to them, I concentrated on Kisshu, and started to feel a connection forming. When it was stable, I asked, _Can you hear me?_

I was happy when I heard a wary voice in my head ask, _Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?_

_I'm the girl in pink fighting your Chimera Anima, and I need to tell you what's going on, _I replied.

_Okay…. _I heard.

I sighed and said, _The team you're fighting needs your help. Our creator kidnapped all of us, turned us into lab experiments, and took all the Mew Aqua in the area so he could kill you guys. We know about your planet, and we can get you the Mew Aqua, but we need your help in killing the psychopath who did this. He threatened our families so we'd work for him, and he beats us when we question him. His assistant is brainwashed, and will do anything he says. My teammates are telling yours the same thing right now, but we can't speak aloud because he'll hear us._

I didn't get a response at first, but then I heard Kisshu ask, _Do you really have enough Mew Aqua to help our planet?_

_I'm not totally sure, but the amount we have is twice the size of my head, _I replied. _We have no use for it; Ryou just wanted to make sure you never got it._

There was another short silence, and then Kisshu said, _Pai and Taruto agree. We're in. Where is this guy?_

_His base is underneath the abandoned lot at the end of this street, _I said. _There's a panel on the gate that's disguised as a Keep Out sign; the code to get in is MewWeapon999. I need to go back with the others; I think you can contact me through the link we have if something comes up._

_What's your name? _Kisshu asked.

_Ichigo, _I said, and ran off with the others.

When we got back, Ryou immediately shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THEM!?"

"We were busy with their Chimera Anima," I said. "I don't see why you want us to kill them anyways. We're still basically children."

Ryou slapped me hard enough to knock me down, and snarled, "Go back to your room; none of you are getting anything to eat tonight."

Lettuce helped me up, and we went back to our room. A few minutes later, Ryou came and locked us in.

_Now it's up to the aliens, I guess, _Lettuce said through the mind link. We all nodded.

About two hours later, we heard the door being unlocked, and Ryou came in, then said, "The aliens found this place; you girls need to go kill them."

"Forget it," I said. "Kill them yourself."

Ryou snarled and said, "I ORDER you to kill the aliens. You're not allowed to disobey me."

"Oh really?" I asked. "We're the ones with powers, not you. And we've had enough of being treated like dirt." I used the mind link to give Kisshu our location, and heard teleportation a minute later. Ryou spun, and Kisshu stabbed him through the heart, then said, "We found the Mew Aqua, and Pai is undoing the brainwash on the other guy. Are you ready to go?"

"Never more so," I said. The other girls followed me and Kisshu back to the main part of the building, and found Keiichiro there with Pai and Taruto. Pai looked up and asked, "The blonde guy's dead?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "I think before we bring the Mew Aqua home, we should get these girls back to their families."

"Alright," Pai said. "I already put the Mew Aqua on the ship; we can teleport the girls home."

"And him?" Kisshu asked, motioning to Keiichiro.

"I'm going to the police," Keiichiro said. "I know Ryou is dead, but I think they should know anyways."

"Good," I said. Kisshu took my hand and said, "I'll teleport Ichigo home; Pai, Taruto, you take the others."

"Got it," Pai said. Kisshu teleported me to my front door, and I nervously went up to the door and rang the bell. My mom opened the door a minute later, and looked stunned. "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"I'm back," I said.

"What happened?" Mom asked me.

"I was kidnapped, and turned into a lab experiment," I said. "Kisshu here saved me and the four other girls with me, and killed the psycho responsible. And then he brought me home."

Mom hugged me tightly, and said, "I'm so glad you're safe."

I hugged back, and said, "I really missed you."

Mom gave me a tearful smile, and then hugged Kisshu. "Thank you for saving Ichigo," she said.

"You're welcome," Kisshu said. "I have to return to my home; Ichigo, it was nice to meet you."

I hugged Kisshu tightly, and said, "Thank you. I'm really grateful to you. Do you think you'll ever come back?"

"I'm not sure, but if I do, I'll come visit," Kisshu said, hugging me back with a smile. When we broke apart, he nodded to my mom, and then teleported off. Mom looked at me, and said, "Welcome home."

"Thanks Mom," I said. I was finally home, and I couldn't be happier.

**Short, I know. I hope you liked it though, and please review!**


End file.
